1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a driving test circuit and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device operates by driving a memory cell connected to a plurality of word lines and a bit line crossing the plurality of word lines.
However, due to resistance components which may be included in the word lines and the bit line, a voltage applied to each word line and the bit line is not normally provided to other elements. When voltage is not provided to the other elements, an operation involving a memory cell is not performed. Operations involving a memory cell include operations in which charge is provided to the memory cell and data is written to the memory cell, or the charge is read from the memory cell and the data is read out.
Accordingly, there is a need to determine the presence of memory cells, which are expected to perform an abnormal operation, by detecting (screening) the resistance components of the word lines and the bit line.